H-Bridge circuits may be employed as power switching circuits. For example, H-Bridge circuits may be employed as drive circuitry for electrical motors, as drive circuitry for electroluminescent lamp circuits, as DC/AC inverter circuitry, and as regulator output circuitry in switching regulators. Further H-Bridge circuits are employed in a variety of other applications and circuits.
In these and other applications, H-Bridge circuits may be employed to selectively control a direction of current flow through, or the polarity of voltage to, an element. The element may be an inductor, a motor, an electroluminescent lamp circuit, a coil of a transformer, a solenoid, an electrical device, an electrical component, and/or the like.